


Commission: Beach Bonanza

by francisthewitcher



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Star Fox Series
Genre: Beaches, Bedroom Sex, Bikinis, Breastfeeding, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Furry, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Butt, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Sex, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Summer Vacation, Threesome, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/francisthewitcher/pseuds/francisthewitcher
Summary: Themes: Furry, Crossover, Vainilla, CreampieAfter a successful mission, yet also the most life-threatening mission he ever took, a young bounty hunter earned a big reward and decided to take a long vacation on a tropical planet. However, little did he know there was another reward waiting for him when he meets two beautiful foxy ladies.Featuring: Renamon from Digimon and Krystal from Starfox
Relationships: OC/Krystal/Renamon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Commission: Beach Bonanza

“Can I have a Pina Colada, please?” A young blond-haired man dressed in only a pair of orange swim trunks asked while sitting in a bar, ordering a drink from the bartender.  
  
“Here you go, sir.” The bartender replied, handing him the drink before going back to minding his own business.  
  
Taking a large sip of his refreshing drink, Tom let out a pleased sigh as he looked to his side to take a gander at the beach.  
  
He heard Pavalon was a planet known to be almost entirely covered in water with a small archipelago. Still, it was considered as a perfect place for travelers and tourists to spend their vacation and enjoy the eternal summer, plus five-star resorts with exceptional culinary, luxury hotels, and last but not least, the biggest beach on the planet.   
  
This kind of place was what Tom needed after he fulfilled a bounty, and with all the money he earned from the reward, he could even spend the rest of the year without catching cold-blooded, ruthless fugitives all across the galaxy.   
  
Although that’s not the only reason why he came here.He’d heard that this place was a hot spot for the most beautiful women of all races, and it turns out it was true. He’d come across dozens of gorgeous women in bikinis. It was no doubt a paradise for him to go around and try to ask them out like any other guy would do. But the truth was he didn’t try to talk to a lady so far, even though he was young and handsome with a mildly built, muscular physique, it didn’t help with his lack of confidence to do so. It’s not because he wasn’t good at talking with women. It was more like he doesn’t have enough experience when it came to giving a girl a good impression and asking to hang out.  
  
His thoughts were broken when he noticed out of the corner of his eye two people sitting next to him. But when he turned to see the newcomers out of curiosity, he almost let out a gasp of amazement when he saw two beautiful vixens. One of them had a plump, yet voluptuous figure with blue and white fur, along with turquoise eyes and also wore a tiara on her head. The other vixen was a little taller and even had the same voluptuous body, only a little bit more curvaceous and athletic than the other. With her body covered in yellow fur, save for the tips of her tail and ears, even her hands and legs from the knees down.  
  
However, their appearances weren’t the reason that they’d gained Leo’s attention; it’s the fact that they were shamelessly showing too much skin. The golden fox was wearing a green sling bikini, while the blue one was wearing the dark blue string bikini. The former of which moved up from the tiny bikini-bottoms and formed a V-shape as the small, thin material traveled up both ends to cover only a small portion of her breasts. That being her nipples and areolas, whilst leaving the rest of her boob flesh exposed, along with her toned stomach. The latter’s string bikini was exceedingly thin, with the strings traveling around her hips were barely a quarter of an inch thick. The bottoms of which were so small they disappeared up the crack of her round ass like a thong. Her top meanwhile formed in the shape of two small, pencil-thin triangles that covered the tops of her breasts almost like a second skin, allowing her nipples to poke through and form tents at the centers of them. Leaving the rest of her bubbling globes of flesh exposed. This was all especially eye-catching when one took note of their flawless bodies that could make any woman in the beach jealous, particularly for not having such sizable, natural breasts as these two ladies have.

  
As the two vixen women ordered their drinks to the bartender, Tom kept staring at them dumbfoundedly as he failed to latch the straw of his drink with his mouth. His inner feeling was telling him he should stand up and talk to the foxy ladies, but he wasn’t responding to it. Remaining fixed in place as though as that minute he'd gone braindead.  
  
While the two vixens were enjoying the drinks they just received from the bartender, the blue one started to notice she was being watched. Following her instincts, she turned to the other side and found a young man with blond hair sitting just a foot away from them.  
  
Tom finally snapped out the moment her eyes met him before he quickly tore his gaze away from her, but it was already too late as a smirk grew on her face.  
  
“You know, you can do something else instead of leering at us.” She spoke with a giggle, earning the attention of her partner beside her.  
  
Tom contained an exasperated groan. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.” He waved his hands apologetically.  
  
“Really? ‘Cause I could’ve sworn you were undressing us with your eyes.” The blue fox replied teasingly, making the young man flinch as he didn’t dare to respond to that. Not that there was much left for him to undress in the first place. But then, she blinked when she took a closer look at Tom’s face, like she noticed something familiar about him. “Hey, I think I’ve seen your face before…”   
  
“Um… I don’t think we ever met before…” Tom responded with a confused look.  
  
The blue fox leaned over the unoccupied stool so she could get a closer look at the young man, who backed away.A little creeped out to have someone invading his personal space, but at the same time, he tried to ignore the sight of her bustling wealth of cleavage on display.  
  
“Wait, I know you! You’re the bounty hunter who caught the notorious Radnor Greed!” She exclaimed as she leaned back to her seat, excited like a fan just meeting a celebrity.  
  
“Have you heard of him, Krystal?” The golden vixen asked with a hint of surprise.  
  
“I heard about him on the news from my home planet about a week ago. They said that Radnor had escaped from the prison with the help of his gang, but before he could even get the chance to get out of the planet, this young man over there stopped him!”   
  
While the blue fox by the name of Krystal was explaining this to her friend, Tom was taken aback because it was the very first time someone had heard of him. But to think that a low-born chaser like him could gain some reputation just for catching a fugitive… It was something very new to him because he wasn’t even working for fame after all.   
  
Before he could find the words to respond, he noticed the blue fox getting off the stool before approaching. And the next thing he knew, she pulled him in for a hug. At that moment, he almost gasped when he felt her big mounds of supple flesh pressing against his chest.  
  
“Thank you so much for helping my people! That monster could have escaped if it weren’t for you!”  
  
Tom was completely stunned at the kind of gratitude he just received. And as much as he would take that compliment, he couldn’t help but feel like he didn’t deserve it.  
  
“You don’t have to thank me, miss.” Tom chuckled awkwardly as he gently broke the hug. “I was just doing my job. I’m just a bounty hunter, you know.”  
  
“You might be right, but I mean it. Radnor was a very dangerous criminal that not even a bounty hunter has dared to take a bounty for before with his face on it.” Krystal replied as she went back to her seat.  
  
“It’s true, even those who didn’t ever make it out alive or, at the very least, decided to let him go.” The golden vixen replied with a serious look. “I’m not even sure if what you did was impressive or foolish, you could’ve died back there.”  
  
“If I should’ve been extra careful, then what’s the point of being a bounty hunter?” Tom responded with an amused tone. “But to be fair, that had to be the most intense bounty I ever did. Oh, by the way, I’m Tom.”  
  
“Nice to meet you, Tom! My name is Krystal.” The blue fox introduced herself with a wink. “This is my friend, Renamon.”   
  
“Pleasure to meet you..” Renamon said with a respectful nod.   
  
“You know, I’ve been looking forward to meeting you because I started to admire you! I never heard of someone who had the guts to face off against Radnor.” Krystal said with a sincere smile. “Even Renamon started to respect you for your courage.”  
  
“Come on... I was just doing my job.” Tom rubbed the back of his neck, averting his gaze from the vixens sheepishly.   
  
“So, what’s your business here? I assume you’re here for a vacation after your last bounty.” Krystal inquired as she took a sip of her drink.  
  
“I am, with all the money I earned, I can even take a whole year off... Also, I could use some time to rethink my life choices.” Tom replied as he started drinking what was left of his pina colada.  
  
“Really? What about looking for a woman who would be willing to give her body to you?”  
  
Tom suddenly spit out his drink all over the bar and started coughing. He wasn’t shocked at the scandalous guess from the vixen, it was because that was the same thing he was thinking right now, but what he didn’t understand was how on earth she knew about it.  
  
“Krystal! What did I tell you about reading other people’s minds?!” Renamon slammed the glass on the bar, almost spilling her drink, if she’d put in a little bit more of her strength, she would surely have broken it.  
  
“I’m sorry! I just couldn’t help it when he was hiding his true intentions in his mind!” Krystal laughed almost uncontrollably at the dumbfounded look from the young man.  
  
“Wait, reading what?!” Tom demanded incredulously between coughs.  
  
“She has telepathic abilities. That means she can hear your thoughts. I know it sounds hard to believe, but it’s something some of her people are born with the ability to do.  
  
“You don’t say…” Tom said, too bewildered to decide whether it was impressive or creepy. Rather, he was now concerned that his impure fantasy had been exposed.   
  
“Oh, don’t be ashamed of yourself, Tom. I understand you need to get rid of your stress after your life-threatening bounty. Besides, you’re not the only guy who thinks the same way.” Krystal told him with a reassuring smile. “But you can’t expect they would just say yes without even getting to know each other first. I mean, you need to make some friends or at least try to impress them. You’re quite handsome after all, so it shouldn’t be that hard.”  
  
“I know, I know. It’s just… I’m not very good at this, you know.” The young bounty hunter replied with a dejected look, despite receiving a compliment from the blue fox.  
  
Krystal noticed the lack of confidence on Tom’s face, she didn’t even need to read his mind to find out why he wasn’t convinced with the idea to socialize. She knew being a bounty hunter not only was a dangerous job, but also infamous. Almost anyone would rather stay away from his kind. Of course, she’d met some bounty hunters who were always unfriendly, and to a point, even complete assholes, but this young man was different. That much she could tell for sure. Suddenly, she just got an idea that could cheer him up.  
  
“I know! How about you join us for some fun?”  
  
“What?” Tom was perked up at the suggestion.  
  
“Are you sure about this?” Renamon asked with a hint of hesitation. “We barely even know him.”  
  
“Come on Renamon, we came here for the same reason as Tom. You’re talking about the man who captured the notorious Radnor Greed! Wouldn't it be great if he could spend some time with us? Besides, he seems like such a nice guy, doesn’t he?” She turned to the young man with a wink.  
  
“Hmm, I guess you’re right. But it depends on how he would respond to that.” Renamon cast a glance at Tom, waiting for his answer.  
  
Tom grew hesitant as he took a moment to think, but then he considered that it was a stroke of great luck he was being invited by a couple of beautiful vixens, and this might be the only chance he will ever get.  
  
“Well… there’s no way I could refuse that kind of invite, so yeah, why not?” He finally responded with a cheerful smile.  
  
“Wonderful! I say we shouldn’t spend it sitting here all day. Let’s go back to the beach!” Krystal drank the rest of her drink and let out a huff. After that, she hopped down off the stool, which made her breasts bounce around slightly before Tom, who caught the sight of her jiggling mounds with a blush.   
  
“Um… Oh! Before we go, let me pay for your drinks!” To Krystal and Renamon’s surprise, Tom opened the holo-screen from the bar, before transferring some of his credits to the barman. “Here you go, sir. And sorry for spilling my drink in your bar.”  
  
“No worries. Just go get them, tiger.” The barman muttered with a grin.  
  
And so, Tom followed Krystal along with Renamon to the beach, as the young man wondered if luck was on his side from the very beginning. As a matter of fact, he was starting to believe he just got the best reward he would ever have as a bounty hunter.  


* * *

  
This afternoon was a lot of fun for Tom, he even felt all the weight on his shoulders just vanish, although today was a pretty crazy day when so many things happened to him. For example, he had to help Krystal and Renamon by applying some sunscreen on their backs and their legs. Also when they were in the water, Krystal snuck up behind Renamon and pulled off her bikini top, fully exposing her big breasts to Tom, which he almost got a nosebleed as a result of. In retaliation, Renamon angrily chased the laughing blue fox until she did the same to her. Tearing the top parts of her bikini down to her sides right in front of him, giving him full view of her bouncy breasts. Sufficed to say, Tom had to stay in the water for a while until he could get out without showing his boner in public.   
  
Nonetheless, the three were actually having a fun time together until the sun was beginning to set on the horizon. Most of the people now leaving the beach, while some others decided to stay for a little while.  
  
Krystal and Renamon were packing their stuff while Tom gave them a hand.  
  
“Well, it’s been a lotta fun with you guys, for real.” Suddenly a hint of gloominess grew on his face, even though he tried to keep a cheerful smile. “It’s a shame we have to go our separate ways though.”  
  
“Hey, don’t tell me you’re gonna leave already.” Krystal replied with a pout. “I was about to ask if you’d like to come with us to our cottage we rented.”  
  
“Wait, what?” Tom blinked in surprise.  
  
“Krystal, you can’t be serious!” Renamon argued with a blush on her cheeks.  
  
“Are you sure about this?” Tom asked with a hesitant look. He didn’t mean to refuse that kind of invitation, but he wanted to know what the reason was behind that question.  
  
“You know what, I’ll get straight to the point. Remember when I said you came on this planet because you were looking for sex?” The blue fox said bluntly, which made Tom widen his eyes in shock and blush in embarrassment. “You’re still thinking about that, aren’t you? So, I’ve been thinking, and I decided to make your wish come true.” She finished with a mischievous smirk.  
  
“Are you out of your mind?! W-We just met him!” Renamon protested with her reddened face, realizing that she said it out loud and that some people around them almost heard her outburst.  
  
“Now why are you arguing? Is it because you’re too ashamed to admit you’re also looking to have sex with a real man?” Krystal persuaded with a smug smirk on her face.  
  
Renamon was taken aback by that as she was left at a loss for words. Not only did she realize Krystal just read her mind, she was also too embarrassed to respond to that claim.  
  
“Your silence is good enough for me.” Krystal giggled as she turned to the young man. “So, what do you say, Tom? I know it’s too much for you to think about it, but this might be your only chance to make your wish come true…”  
  
Tom, however, was still shocked as he was having a hard time to decide how to respond to her booty call. He tried to comprehend how long she had planned this, but at this moment his hormones were now taking over his mind and it was now useless to resist. At this point, his libido was now convincing him that turning down the offer would be the most grievous mistake he could ever make.   
  
“You know what, I’m totally in!” Tom finally responded with an excited grin.  
  
Krystal’s smile grew wider after hearing his answer. She approached dangerously closer to him with her chest pressing against his before she grabbed a hold of his bulge through the swim trunks, earning a surprised gasp from the young man. Clearly, she had no shame to do it in public.   
  
“I was hoping you’d say that. Because I can assure you this will be a night you will never forget…” Krystal cooed as she fondled his hardened member.   
  
Tom tried to hold back a moan of excitement, feeling more than ready to go to the next level as he followed the vixens to their rented cottage.  


* * *

  
Moments later, Renamon and Krystal led Tom to the far end of the beach and away from public space, and before Tom just now was a small, lone tropical house with white-painted planks, sitting by the beach and surrounded by palm trees.   
  
As the vixens unlocked the door, they both entered the house while Tom closed the door. They didn’t stop from there as they led the young man to their bedroom. On their way, Tom looked down to see their butt-cheeks bouncing slightly with each step. He couldn’t help but drool at such a wonderful sight, as his hormones started to fuel his libido, he even could feel his swim trunks getting uncomfortably tighter.  
  
The foxy ladies reached a door at the end of a hallway, and as they opened it, Tom followed them inside the room which turned out to be the bedroom, with a queen-sized bed.  
  
As Tom walked in, Krystal stood beside him as she closed the door. He backed away when she started to approach him with a fiercely predatory smile on her face, until he was now cornered with his back pressing against the wall.  
  
“Don’t be shy, sweetie~” Krystal cooed before pressing her body against him and slipped her arms around his neck. “Come here and give me some sugar daddy…”.  
  
With his heart pounding in his chest, Tom drew his face closer to her until his lips met hers for a fierce, steamy kiss, as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and pressed her busty chest against him.   
  
They both started to moan into each other’s mouths as Krystal deepened the kiss by peeling Tom’s lips apart and shoving her tongue inside his mouth in a lip-lock of pure ferocity. Tom was taken by surprise as he felt her tongue whirling around his palates, but then he grew aroused by her impulsiveness. Krystal didn’t stop from there as she was now starting to grind against his crotch, moaning amidst the tongue-sucking frenzy at the feeling of Tom’s erectile tent poking out from between her thick thighs as she continued ravaging his mouth.  
  
Feeling the rising heat and pressure bubbling inside him, Tom traced his hands around Krystal’s behind and began to grope her supple butt cheeks. Krystal mewled in surprise and amusement as she started to grind harder against his groin. They pulled each other off momentarily so they could catch a breath, but Tom took the chance to latch onto her mouth once again, and this time he managed to drive his tongue down her mouth as payback.   
  
Krystal’s eyes widened in surprise and delight, as she instantly relaxed and tried to reclaim her dominance, yet she was impressed enough by Tom’s tongue skills that she didn’t mind feeling it twirling around her throat.  
  
Renamon, meanwhile, was just standing there watching the two going at it with envy. She tried to pretend she was not getting excited, but just by watching Krystal and Tom sucking each other’s mouths, she couldn't help but start rubbing her thighs together as her face flushed in deep red. Her breaths grew heavier to the point she couldn’t contain her libido any longer.   
  
The golden fox walked slowly towards the kissing couple, before Tom noticed her approaching.   
  
And just when Renamon was close enough to him, Tom swung his left arm around her waist and pulled her in to him. Renamon almost gasped at the physical contact with the human, but before she could say something, Tom broke the kiss with Krystal and crashed his lips against Renamon’s.  
  
“Mmmh!?” Renamon was stunned as she felt the human’s tongue slurping around her warm cavern, as he even brought his hand down to her backside before giving it some gentle squeezes, making her squirm at his touch. “Mmmmmmhhhhhhnnnnn~!” She moaned as she finally gave herself in and embraced the bliss wholeheartedly, clasping her arms around his neck.  
  
“Oh my, and I thought you wouldn’t join this party.” Krystal giggled as she moved aside to give Renamon some space before planting some kisses on the crook of Tom’s neck.  
  
With two vixens curling on his sides, Tom reluctantly pulled away from Renamon’s lips, leaving her breathless as she stared him in the face before he turned to Krystal and kissed her back, before switching over and over again as he continued to fondle their supple asses. Krystal and Renamon had their thighs sandwiching between the young man’s huge erection, making his body squirm when they started kneading it together with their soft flesh.   
  
“Come on, we shouldn’t stay standing for too long~” Krystal said as she grabbed Tom’s arm and led him to the bed.  
  
“Hey, what the- Whoa!” Tom yelped when Krystal grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him down to the bed. And before he could react, the blue fox threw herself and landed on top of him, wearing a feral smile on her face.  
  
Letting out a mischievous chuckle, Krystal moved down to his waist with her eyes gluing to his huge bulge poking through his trunks, seeming like it wouldn’t take long before it would burst out of his garment. And without wasting any more time, she grabbed the waistline of his swimwear, tugging them off greedily and finally exposing his glorious manhood. Krystal and Renamon were stunned as they witnessed Tom’s cock spring up in freedom and stand erected before them. It’s wasn’t their first time seeing a man’s dick, but to see the size and girth of Tom’s, it was something new.  
  
“Look at you! Why didn’t you tell us you have such a wonderful cock!” Upon recovering from her shock, Krystal reached out with her hand to his member before grasping around the shaft. “You poor thing~ You must be under a lot of stress, but don’t worry, I’ll take it from here~”   
  
Tom flinched and moaned as the blue foxy lady began to stroke his meaty pole up and down, feeling it twitching in her palm as she felt the shaft gradually becoming harder and bigger. Tom sat up as he watched her head leaning closer to his dick. Her tongue peeked through the crevice of her lips, kissing and licking over his bulbous tip simultaneously while nestling her face against it. He gasped as his body shuddered in arousal, feeling her warm breath all over his phallus and marked her territory with her saliva.  
  
“H-Hey! Don’t do this without me!” Renamon cried out before she came down to the bed, pushed Krystal aside and then flicked her tongue over his mushroom-shaped head. “Mmmmm… I can’t believe I’m doing this, but I just can’t take this anymore.” She said as she continued licking Tom’s cock.  
  
“Oh Renamon, don’t feel ashamed of yourself.” Krystal said with a smile, leaning her face against Renamon until their cheeks pressed into each other. “Let’s just enjoy this like there’s no tomorrow.” And together, they started to slobber their tongues all over his pinkish head.  
  
“Ooooohhh fuck! You both are doing great! Don’t stop!” Tom moaned in excitement, biting his bottom lip at the feeling of their moistened slippery eels smearing all over his member.  
  
Krystal began to run her tongue down the length of his pipe while Renamon latched her lips around the tip and kept sucking it gingerly like a lollipop. Tom craned his head back onto the pillow with his eyes shut, letting out some shaky breaths when his body couldn’t contain all the kinds of pleasure he’d never felt before. It wasn’t his first time getting a BJ, but to have two vixens licking his dick at the same time, this was something new to him.  
  
Renamon then lowered her head, slowly taking in one inch after another of his cock into her mouth, as her tongue spun around the cockhead steadily. As she grew more addicted by the taste of his meat-stick, she began bobbing her head up and down and made some loud slurping noises.  
  
Meanwhile, Krystal has stopped licking over his length as she looked up and stared at the young man lustfully. While Tom watched her crawling up his body, she then turned herself around, resting her knees around the sides of Tom’s face, and hovered her heart-shaped rear above his face. Tom gawked at the sight of her thong wedged between her voluptuous ass.  
  
“I just read your mind… You want me to sit on your face, don’t you?” Krystal said huskily and she pulled the string of her bikini.  
  
Before Tom realized what she just claimed, he watched the fabric unfolding before she tore it off and threw it aside, completely showing the glistening lips of her womanhood before him. But before he could react, Krystal brought down her hips and then smothered his face into her butt-cheeks. Tom grunted out as his lips meshed with Krystal’s moistened sex before he started kissing around the folds and running his tongue along the slit out of instinct.  
  
“Oooohhh! That’s it! Use your tongue and clean my naughty pussy~!” Krystal mewled as she placed her hands on the bed and started grinding sensually against his face.  
  
“You better be careful, Krystal. I don’t want you to suffocate him with your ass…” Renamon scoffed after releasing the cock out of her mouth. She lowered herself down to his scrotum and then proceeded to lick and suck his nut-sack.  
  
After noticing this, Krystal took the chance as she reached down over Tom’s crotch, opening her mouth wide and then sucked his man-meat into her mouth once more and slurped loudly, while keeping her fingers wrapped tight around the base end of his dick. As she closed her eyes to savor the young man’s taste, she lifted her haunches off Tom’s face and allowed him to get some fresh air, yet she kept her crotch close to him. When Tom recovered his breath, he craned his face forward and drove his tongue into her narrow, inner walls.  
  
“Mmmhhh~! Slrrrpp! Sshuupp! Mmnnn!” She mewled loudly around his cock, feeling Tom’s tongue swirling around her insides. She started bobbing her head up and down to swallow more of his cock.  
  
Tom moaned deep in his throat as he used his mouth to suck her snatch voraciously. He then bent his knees and began to push his hips up to her face and drove his manhood into her throat. Krystal’s eyes widened in surprise as she felt his fleshy pike tickling against the back of her throat. However, even with the full mast sliding through her gullet, Krystal successfully swallowed to the last inch of his meat. Making a noise of amusement, she pulled her head back while sucking the shaft like a vacuum, until her lips were touching the tip. Suddenly, the blue fox pushed her face forward and took his cock down to her throat once more.  
  
Tom’s body began to convulse with excitement, his moans were muffled while he was still busy slurping the juices flowing out of her cunt. Furthermore, Renamon was still licking his balls to the point they were already coated with her warm saliva, but then she began to suck one of them into her mouth.  
  
He stopped eating Krystal’s pussy and reared his head back with his face drenched with female juices. He gasped in arousal at the feeling of Renamon swallowing one of his nuts while Krystal kept deep-throating his dick. However, while he wanted to remain stuck in an infinite loop of pleasure, the sensation of his rod twitching inside Krystal’s mouth gave him the warning that he was now at his limit.  
  
“G-Girls… Nnnngh! I can’t take it anymore! I’m cumming!” He announced with his hands gripping on the blue fox’s fat butt-cheeks.  
  
However, the vixens didn’t have the time to hear the warning when Tom already reached his orgasm and then his cock released a thick barrage of sperm inside her mouth. Krystal’s eyes almost bugged out of their sockets for she was underprepared for him to be filling her mouth in a split second. Renamon released the testicle out of her mouth as she was taken aback, watching Krystal having a hard time trying to swallow Tom’s load. Some of it beginning to leak out of her sealing lips and dribbling down his manhood.  
  
“Mmmmmmmmnnnnngggghhh!” Krystal whimpered as she tried her best to swallow as much of his cum as she could without any complaint. As she was gulping down each ounce of the white, creamy goo, her eyes were sparkling in exhilaration at the luscious taste that she found she might get addicted to. Meanwhile, Renamon didn’t hesitate to lick the dribbles of Tom’s seed with her tongue, either she didn’t want the bed to get dirty or she just wanted to have a taste, it was a mystery.  
  
Letting out a blissful sigh, Tom finally finished pumping the last ropes of his sperm before Krystal pulled her head back and his cock came out with a loud pop. With her cheeks puffed out, she gulped down the last mouthful of Tom’s sweet sperm into her stomach with a loud refreshing sigh. After that, she turned over her shoulder to see the young bounty hunter with a sultry smile.  
  
“You are full of surprises, darling~.” Krystal cooed with a giggle as she unhooked her legs from around his torso. She then looked over his groin and saw his spit-coated rod was still erect. “My, my, your cock still looks so lively, even after cumming so much~. I hope you’re ready for the best part~.” Then she turned her head to Renamon. “Would you like to be the first?”  
  
“Huh?!” Renamon turned back to her friend with a shocked look. “W-Wait! Are you sure you don’t want to go first? I… I don’t think I’m ready for this yet…” She said while looking away with her face flushed.  
  
“Oh, and why would you say that? Is it because you’re nervous to show your other side to him?” Krystal turned to Tom who was wearing a puzzle look. “Did you know Renamon actually loves taking a cock like a nympho?”  
  
“Krystal, I swear to God! You tease me one more time and I’m gonna bash your head!” Renamon cried out angrily with her teeth as sharp as a shark. Only then, she let out an exasperated breath to calm herself down. “Alright, fine… I’ll do it.”  
  
With a resigned look, Renamon unhooked the slings of her bikini off her shoulders, sliding them down to her waist and Tom watched in awe once more, as her mountainous knockers bounced out in full view while clapping together. They looked bigger than Tom ever imagined up this close, maybe bigger than Krystal’s. He couldn’t help but drool over her dusty pink nipples surrounded by puffy areolas, though it didn’t last long when Renamon turned her back at him as she was just taking off her bikini.  
  
Tom trailed his eyes down over her big, gorgeous, juicy-looking ass sticking out to him provocatively, but before he could get prepared for what’s coming next, Renamon settled her rear into his groin and rested her knees outside his waist. Then she started rubbing his hardened manhood between the crack of her ass. He let out a gasp at the feeling of the softness of her fat butt-cheeks wrapping around his prick, but then Renamon proceeded to grind against him, which was too much for him to handle.  
  
“Oooohhhh fuck! Please, I wanna…” Tom could only mumble the next words.  
  
“Hmm? What was that, sweetie?” Krystal inquired smugly as she leaned closer to the young man so she could hear him better.   
  
“I-I said I wanna be inside of you!” He managed to say out loud, gritting his teeth while Renamon was playing his sensitive manhood with her wet pussy.  
  
“Hmph, I’m not surprised at those words coming out of your mouth.” Renamon turned her head to look behind her at the young bounty hunter with a teasing smirk. “You really wanna fuck me? Hmm?”  
  
“Y-Yes! P-Please! I can’t take it anymore!” He moaned, sounding like he was starting to lose it as he started humping his hips against her buttocks.   
  
Finally deciding she already teased him enough, Renamon raised her haunches before taking his cucumber-sized prick in her hand. Placing the tip of his cock against her fleshy barrier, she couldn’t help but shudder in delight that she didn’t have any reason to hesitate. With a deep breath, she lowered her hips before letting out a cry as Tom’s man-meat break into her caverns.   
  
“OOOOOOHHHHHHHH!” Renamon mewled excitedly as she arched her back, feeling the cock pulsating inside her while spreading her inner walls open. “Nnghh! Hhhaaaaaaahhh… Good God, your cock is so much bigger than I thought!”  
  
“Ooohh, fuck! And your pussy feels tighter too, but it feels so amazing!” Tom said, gasping in arousal at the warm feeling of her wet snatch clenching around his manhood in a vice-grip.  
  
Renamon breathed in and out while taking a moment to adjust herself with the fleshy pipe inside her. As she started taking some calm breaths, she lifted her hips slowly from the young man’s waist, drawing out a small, yet erotic moan when she felt Tom’s length scraping its way out of her moistened pussy until only the crown of his cock remained inside. And then she dropped herself back and plunged his cock back into her inner sanctum, before letting out a cry of pleasure. From there, the golden fox began to build up the rhythm as she bounced up and down on his cock with her butt-cheeks slamming against his pelvic region.  
  
“Nnggh… Ohhhh! You’re so fucking amazing, Renamon!” Tom growled in pleasure as he placed his hands on her wide hips, his fingers sinking into her smooth and fluffy fur, before he started pulling her down onto his crotch as he felt his member pushing into her depths more and more to the point his member’s crown was now poking her cervix.  
  
Renamon’s body froze with her eyes wide open when she felt a sharp jolt of pleasure running through her body. A loud howl of pure, unrestrained carnal bliss tore out through her throat. After that, she continued to stroke her hips back and forth along Tom’s waist with her body writhing and rowing in increasing motion. The staccato sound of their skins slapping together resounded throughout the bedroom every time Renamon’s half-moons slammed against him.  
They were getting so caught up with their love-making that they didn’t even realize Krystal was sitting and watching them. She was also fingering her pussy herself while pinching one of her nipples with the other hand. While she was enjoying seeing them rutting in front of her, she was getting impatient, wondering how long it was gonna take until she would get her turn.   
  
“Oooooaaaahhhh! Haahh! Yes! Yes! Fuck me harder! Don’t stop!” The golden vixen cried out before she leaned back and planted her hands outside his torso.   
  
The bed started creaking and groaning when Renamon started pounding herself vigorously onto him, her creamy buttocks wobbling around every time they bounced off his waist. Her cannon-ball sized breasts bouncing back and forth on her chest, throwing up in the air frantically as her mounds clapped together.   
  
Tom of course caught a glimpse of it from behind, before he reached for her breasts with his hands, slipping his arms around her waist to the sides of her chest and started fondled her bouncy orbs in circles.His hands sunk deeply into her tender flesh as he used his fingers to pinch her perky, pink nipples. Renamon’s cries of pleasure grew louder before she placed her hands on his own, showing her approval while encouraging him to keep stimulating her tits.  
  
“Nngh! Uhh! Renamon, I think I’m going to cum! You want me to- Haah! - pull it out?” Tom gritted his teeth as he felt his balls clenching, knowing that it wouldn’t take too long before he reached another climax.  
  
The warning reached Krystal’s ears before the excitement smeared across her face. Suddenly, she crawled over him as her own face hovered closer to his. Tom was taken by surprise as her warm breath washed over his face, but then he almost yelped when Krystal started pinching one of his nipples with her hand. Although, he couldn’t help but feel aroused that he didn’t even know he liked that feeling before.  
  
“Don’t pull it out, sweetie. Cum inside her. Fill her womb with your cock milk. This is what she really wants, only she’s too stubborn to admit it.” Krystal whispered into his ear before kissing his lips hungrily.  
  
A moan of surprise and excitement came out of Tom’s mouth, only to be muffled the moment Krystal was slipping her tongue back into his mouth. Inside his head, his mind was getting so scrambled at the moment that he wasn’t able to consider what Krystal just suggested. However, he couldn’t help but feel encouraged by the idea, and judging by the cries and wails from the horny golden vixen, it somehow convinced him that she actually wanted to be creampied.   
  
As he tried to fight Krystal’s tongue with his own, Tom released Renamon’s breasts, trailing his hands down to her arms and grabbed them both. Then he bent his legs and started thrusting his hard meat into Renamon’s battered cunt as hard as he could. Renamon’s moans grew louder as her face was distorted with crippling pleasure as she felt Tom’s bulbous head punching through her weakened cervix and directly into her womb.  
  
When Tom broke the kiss with Krystal with a thin string of saliva splitting between them, he suddenly let out a roar through his throat like a savage lion, as he slammed his waist deep into her ass, driving his member all the way to the end of the womb. And in a split second, his cock spasmed like crazy before releasing a thick barrage of cum that started filling up Renamon’s womb to the brim with an excessive quantity.  
  
Renamon reared her head back and screamed out in ecstasy, with her eyes rolling back into her skull. The orgasm struck her like a ton of bricks as her whole body started to feel numb at some point. Her tongue hanging limply out of her mouth, as she let out some shuddered breaths in delight at the feeling of Tom’s hot gooey fluid overflowing in her insides.   
  
By the time when their climaxes calmed down, Tom let go of Renamon’s arms and laid down his head on the pillow with a huff. When Renamon realized he released her from his grasp, she rose her hips off his lap slowly until his cum-coated member fell out of her battered entrance. She fell forward before using her arms to keep herself from falling.  
  
“Holy shit… That was amazing.” Tom wheezed as he wiped the sweat off his forehead, then he turned to Krystal, who was staring longingly at him as she kept rubbing her crotch with her fingers. “I guess it’s now your turn, baby.”  
  
To his surprise, Krystal climbed on top of him and straddled him, before she started grinding back and forth against him, lubbing his semi-hardened man-meat with her own overflowing juices. Tom grunted with a little discomfort when he felt his member just turned a little more sensitive after cumming a couple of times, yet the sensation of her moistened lips prompted him to grow back his erection until his manhood got stiffer and harder like before.  
  
"Haaahh! You're getting harder again! I'm impressed!" Krystal gasped excitedly as she looked down at the young man with her eyes burning with savage desire. A part of her wanted to tease him a little more, but since her mind was getting fogged by the constant need of rutting, she was done wasting any more time at this point.  
  
She raised her haunches up higher, allowing his dipstick to straighten out until it was now aiming at her pelvic region. The blue fox then reached down for his painfully erected cock and grasped it around the shaft gently. Tom held his breath as he watched her lining the tip of his penis directly to her drenched cunt and ready to make an entry. And without waiting for any second, Krystal sucked her breath before dropping herself down and plunged the bounty hunter’s dick inside her. She arched her back and let out a scream with erotic bliss as she felt her folds splitting open, and as his throbbing member steadily pushed in her inner caverns, her walls were stretching out by the girth before forming a full shape of his cock.   
  
Tom gasped loudly at the sensation of his rod being strangled by her inner muscles, and even though he didn’t find any difference to compare with Renamon’s, he was somehow convinced that Krystal’s pussy was on a whole new level.

  
Breathing in and out steadily, she took a moment to accommodate the size of his thick cock buried inside her.It didn’t take too long before the sense of discomfort in her nether region began to wane as a new feeling of pleasure washed through her body. Having calmed her breaths down, Krystal proceeded to grind her hips gently against his pelvis, eliciting a soft moan from the young man as he felt his hard dick sliding through her warm tunnel. However, it wasn’t enough for the blue fox if she was gonna take it slow. She wanted more.  
  
Krystal began to move up her rhythm as she bounced her lower half up and down feverishly, while laying her hands flat against his toned chest as leverage to strengthen her motions. Her moans of sexual delight grew louder as she impaled herself onto his rod vigorously, making her supple buttocks audibly smack against his lap. This time, she could feel his cock reaching into the deepest parts of her inner sanctum, which gave her a new feeling of ecstasy through her body she hadn't felt before.  
  
Meanwhile, Renamon was lying next to them. She had now recovered from her climax, yet that didn’t help she was now aroused watching Tom and Krystal rutting like animals, which she couldn’t help but enjoy the scene.  
  
“Ooohhh fuck! Haahh! Ugh! Your pussy feels so fucking good!” Tom grunted, getting aroused with Krystal riding him like a wild, horny cowgirl. While he wanted to be the one on the top, he couldn’t help but think that being on the bottom is way better.  
  
”Aaaahhh! Mmmhhh! Yes! More… I want to feel more of your cock!” Krystal mewled blissfully as she leaned forward to look at him face to face as she focused on keeping on his cock.  
  
Cracking his eyes open, Tom noticed Krystal’s mouth-watering breasts were now hanging over his face, bouncing back and forth every time Krystal was shaking her hips. The breathtaking sight of her hardened pink nipples flicking out exuberantly before his eyes made him run his tongue over his lips. And without much thought, reached forward with his arms and fondled her doughy mounds, squeezing both of them with his hands which made her nipples poke out from their areolas. He simply couldn’t resist anymore, as he raised his head and then took her swaying left teat into his mouth.  
  
“Oooooooohhhhhhh~!” Krystal cried out with her body shivering uncontrollably, placing her hand on the back of his head to shove his face even further into her heavenly breast. “Yes! Suck me! I love my nipples getting sucked!”   
  
Tom happily obliged as he sucked on her teat even harder, feeling it twitching violently inside his mouth as he used his other hand to stimulate her right breast. His tongue swirled around her puffy areola as he used his teeth to gnaw her helpless nipple, eliciting more delirious moans from Krystal. However, he took her sensitive nub out of his mouth with a loud pop, but he didn’t stop from there when his mouth went wide open and then sucked BOTH of her tasty tits.  
  
“Hhhhiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeee!” Krystal instantly felt her mind going blank. Feeling that at any moment she could fall unconscious from sheer pleasure that she couldn’t handle. She wrapped her arms around Tom’s neck as she thrust her hips back and forth in a frenzied pace, feeling his raging man-stick plunging deeper into her inner sanctum, breaking through her cervix and making its way into her womb. Her face was contorted with ecstasy, wearing a silly expression like a dog dying of thirst, she could even feel her orgasm building up inside her core.  
  
Krystal looked down to see Tom still sucking on her breasts, but then she started to notice the hint of discomfort on his face, before she realized he’s also reaching up to his new orgasm. Placing her hand gently on his head, she gained his attention as he looked up to her without taking her tits off his mouth.  
  
“Haaahh… You’re gonna cum, my love? Uuuhh! I’m cumming too! Let’s cum together, my love!” She exclaimed in euphoria.  
  
Tom finally let her bountiful breasts loose from his mouth with one last suck, before he wrapped his arms around her waist with a tight grip and then started thrusting into her pussy aggressively, with his face shoved into her heavenly chest.  
  
Renamon knew what was coming next as she thrust her fingers deep inside her battered, cream-covered snatch.  
  
“Oh my God! Yes! Yes! Fill my womb with your baby maker! Aaaaaaahhh! I’M CUMMING! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!” Krystal reared her head back and let out an ear-piercing scream as she released her orgasm.  
  
“Mmmmmmmmmpppppppffffffff!” Tom roared into her full bosom as he felt himself unleash his new load of milk flowing into Krystal’s womb and pussy.He could even feel her inner walls clamping down around his whole member while her flowing juices started to squirt over his crotch.  
  
“Mmmmmmmnnnnnggghhhhhh!” Renamon, at the same time, started to squirt her female cum out of her cunt, soaking the bed sheets in the process.  
  
As the passing seconds seemed to last forever, Renamon, Krystal and Tom felt their strength slipping away after experiencing multiple orgasms.  
  
Tom fell down on his back to the bed with Krystal collapsing on top of him, as they both breathed heavily with a peaceful look on their faces. Renamon then scooted closer to the young bounty hunter as she laid her head against his shoulder.  
  
The young man took a moment to watch the beautiful vixens sleeping. He then noticed a light switch above him, before he reached it with his free arm and turned off the lights. As he was falling asleep, only one thought surged through his mind.  
  
Without a doubt, this was the best summer vacation he’d ever had.


End file.
